Story Help? Here's my prewrite
by Ja495ck
Summary: Fortunately, Severus Snape has a new friend to help him through his falling out with Lily. Unfortunately, she's Potter's troubled, 11 year old sister who has a massive crush on him and no boundaries to speak of. NOT romance, James/Lily/Pettigrew bashing, rated M for rape. PM me! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER INSPIRATION.
1. Prewrite

Marauders era: fifth year.

James has an eleven year old sister, (Angela? Name is up for negotiation though) who is sorted into Hufflepuff. James isn't pleased. He's _pissed. _But that's nothing compared to when she starts following Snape around.

She's annoying, but not mean (like making obnoxious popping noises with her lips to make him jump), and, her hanging out with him clearly pisses James off, so Snape tolerates her. It's obvious to everyone but him that she has a massive crush on him.

In the calling-Lily-a-mudblood incident, Angela(?) defends him too. This pushes James over the edge, and he becomes physically abusive toward her, in front of the crowd. Sirius and Lupin are too shocked to do anything, but definitely don't condone this. Angela runs away and tells McGonagall, who rushes onto the scene and gives as fair a punishment as she's allowed to: Snape: 30 points from Slytherin, 5 detentions, James and Sirius: 100 points from Griffindor _each, _detentions with Filch every evening until the end of the school year, Angela: 15 points _to _Hufflepuff, everyone in the crowd: 10 points from whichever house they're in for encouraging the attack/not intervening. James loses popularity for slapping an 11 year old girl, even if she is his sister, which upsets his mental state even more. . .

After Snape tries to apologize to Lily and gets blown off (what a bitch, it's just a word), he runs _(not _crying, thank you very much) into Moaning Murtle's bathroom, where he finds Pettigrew raping Angela. Pettigrew finishes and leaves before Snape has time to snap out of his shock, let alone react, saying that James told him to, and that Lupin and Sirius will do the same. Angela's a crying, catatonic mess, so Snape fixes her clothes and carries her to the hospital wing, and thinks this will be the end of it.

However, Angela's crush on him gets worse. The rape really messed her up, so she no longer has _any _boundaries. Snape's understandably freaked out, but he feels sorry for her and doesn't want to be mean, so he doesn't know what to do. . .

Sirius and Lupin _weren't _told to rape her, not that they would anyway, or that Pettigrew did (I'm planning on purposefully making it unclear about whether or not James actually _did _tell him to). They _do _know about her crush on Snape and that she's been hanging around him, so when Angela understandably freaks out when Sirius goes anywhere near her (she's like a sister to him, remember), he thinks Snape is molesting her (he's not), which is why he tricks Snape into going into the shrieking shack after Lupin. Lupin _doesn't _suspect anything's wrong with Angela or at least doesn't suspect Snape, for some reason.

Here I'm unclear on how to have James save him without looking like some of kind of hero or negating the things he may or may not have done previously. I also need help with plot holes, writing some of the scenes, titles of both the story and the chapters, ect. Review, or PM me if you're interested, don't worry I'll give you credit.

This is just a story, I'm not glorifying or condoning anything bad, and I'm not taking credit for J. K. Rowlings' work or getting paid so don't flame me. Constructive criticism, as long as it's phrased nicely, is welcome.


	2. Angela's Sorting

_September 1__st__ of the Marauders' Fifth Year_

"Potter, Angela." The noise level noticeably dropped.

His blood ran cold. _Merlin, not another one. _

The girl who skipped-_dear lord, __**skipped, **_forward, was not the miniature, female replica of James-Bloody-Potter he'd been expecting. With dark hair, medium-toned eyes, healthy build and frame, she was perfectly average, ordinary, and unremarkable, aside from the almost painfully brilliant grin she wore. She could've been anyone, didn't resemble the _other _Potter any more than she resembled anybody else. Even so, Sev still expected another insta-Griffindork.

It was therefore a surprise when the Sorting Hat sat thoughtfully on her head for several seconds, and an even bigger one when it shouted, _"HUFFLEPUFF!" _

Said House cheered excitedly, Ravenclaw clapped politely, Slytherin, including Severus, broke out in poorly muted sniggers, and Griffindor shocked to silence, for once. Smirking, he looked over across the hall to see how the bane of his existence was taking it, and was actually taken aback. Potter's face was contorted in the most horrifyingly ugly state of rage he'd ever seen, which, having grown up with whom he'd grown up with, was saying quite a lot. The she-Potter's expression, previously glowing in happiness, crumpled in misery at her brother's nasty look. She was sniffling by the time she reached her seat.

Severus couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her, and was therefore secretly glad when an older Puff swept her up into a comforting hug. _Pity for a Potter; who'd 'a' thunk it?_

**AN: Not sure about the last 2 sentences, and I need help with the title of the story and titles of the chapters. This seems awful short, so any ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Mudblood

_"Impedimenta!"_

To his great shock, no invisible ropes knocked him off his feet or held him down, and he could feel the smooth, cool wood of his stolen wand curled in his fingers. What the hell?! Black never missed, loathe as he was to admit it-

Ah. It _would _be difficult to aim with a girl yanking on your arm- wait, _what?_

"Leave 'im alone, Siri!"

The She-Potter?!

His frozen moments cost him. _Potter _Potter disarmed him again and completed the spell Black had failed, and rounded on the little first year, his face filled with a disturbing amount of hatred. . . like he had at the feast, when she-

_SLAP!_

Severus, like the majority of the crowd that this little scuffle had attracted, couldn't help but wince at the force with which she hit the ground. Bloody hell, she was eleven! And a girl! And he was a _bloody Griffindor!_

"P-Prongs, ca-calm down. . ." Black ventured nervously, game of torment-the-Slytherin forgotten. Potter whirled around, his eyes blazing with maniacal fury.

"No! First, she _disgraces _my family, then she-she fancies _Snivellus _of all people, _then she actually defends him! _I've had _ENOUGH!"_ He began throwing brutal kicks to her side, hard enough to crack. "Filthy traitor, soiling the Potter name-"

"Wow, Potter. I mean, I knew you were a coward, a shame to Griffindor House, always fighting three-to-one with the odds in your favor, but beating up a little girl?" Lily stood there, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

James straightened his posture and spun around in the blink of an eye. "All right, Evans?" he asked, deepening his voice seductively.

She glowered at him in cold, haughty disdain. "Leave them alone; what did they ever do to you?"

"Besides _existing? _Nothing, I suppose, but it's bad enough." He looked to his audience for support, and found none. No one laughed, just stared in frozen apprehension. A look of ugly rage pierced across his face for a moment. "Come on Evans. Go out with me."

"Why the bloody hell would she go out with a child-beater?!" Severus cursed the moment he spoke; the hex hadn't quite worn off, and he didn't have his wand, and Potter was in a frighteningly volatile mood.

"Shut up, _Snivellus!"_ Even as he spoke, Severus managed to snatch up his wand and send a silent _Sectumsempra _the bastard's way.

The look in Potter's eyes was furious beyond anything he'd ever seen, almost to the point of insanity. He didn't react at all to the curse, instead just flicked his wand, levitating Severus into the air, upside down, his robes falling over his head and revealing his skinny, pallid legs and ragged, graying underpants.

Potter roared with laughter, but he was the only one, though Lily's expression twitched for a moment as though she would smile. Lupin was cautiously easing down beside a hysterically sobbing Angela. Everyone else was clearly frightened now, even Black.

"Put him down," Lily said softly. Potter just smirked, still facing Severus.

"Go on Snivellus, tell your knight-in-shining-armor what she needs to do to save you." The Slytherin's face _burned._

"I'm _not _going out with you, Potter!"-"I don't need rescuing by a filthy little mudblood like her!"

Severus regretted his words immediately as he watched their friendship die in Lily's eyes.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."_

Smirking triumphantly, Potter turned back to her. "You know, Evans, I would _never _call you that. Ever."

"Oh, and you think my only standards are that my boyfriend not insult me? Listen to me, Potter, I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid. You're nothing but an arrogant, bullying toerag! Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"No! Lily, come back! He didn't mean it!" Angela shrieked from where she'd fallen, Lupin making her stay so he could check her ribs for breaks. Lily just flung a rude gesture over her shoulder and didn't look back. Potter sighed and turned to Black.

"What is it with her?" he asked, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Black said weakly, staring at him as though he'd never seen him before. "A-and you _did _kind of beat up a little girl. . ."


	4. Punishment

"Mr. Potter! Put him down _this instant!" _McGonagal came rushing onto the scene, a panting Angela Potter stumbling behind her. As the afore-mentioned boy spun around, the spell broke, and Sev slammed into the ground headfirst.

"No one move!" Her face deathly pale, the Professor rushed to the fallen Slytherin's side, shoving students out of her way. With cool, gentle fingers, she felt around Severus' head and neck, and sighed in relief. "Just a mild sprain and concussion; nothing broken. You'll be fine." She returned her attention to his tormentor.

"If I had my way, you would be expelled! However, as you know, the Headmaster _never _resorts to expulsion or suspension. Therefore, 100 points will be taken from Griffindor, and you'll have detention with Mr. Filch every evening from now until the Summer Hols!"

**_"What?!"_**

"It's more than fair, Mr. Potter, and arguing or complaining will only make it worse for you."

Potter clicked his jaws shut, but kept the petchulent look on his face.

"Mr. Black, because you stopped before things got so out of hand, you only lose 75 points and serve 20 detentions with me, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Black said, eyes downcast, gracefully accepting his punishment for once.

"What's Snivellus-er, Snape getting punished with?"

"Another 3 points from Griffindor, Mr. Potter, and that is none of your concern. I believe Mr. _Snape_ has had enough public humiliation for today, so you shan't be finding out from me. Rest assured, that it will be far less than yours."

"But look! Look what he did to me! He used a dark hex!"

"I never said that he wouldn't be punished, Mr. Potter. However, as Miss Potter has shown me, it's _very _clear that you and Mr. Black were the instigators in this fight, and being that the two of you have bullied Mr. Snape before, your punishment will still remain far more severe. Now, to the hospital wing. _Now!"_

Gently lifting Severus to his feet, she continued in a soft whisper, "30 points from Slytherin and 10 detentions with Professor Slughorn, once you've recovered. You will have to learn to reign in your temper, and keep your spells defensive, understand? No, don't move your head." Then louder, she said, "15 points _to _Miss Potter for comming to find me, and 5 points to Mr. Lupin for trying to heal her, but Mr. Lupin, as prefect, I expect you to stop such fights. I will not find you standing by again, is that understood? Good, now escort Mr. Snape and Miss Potter to the hospital wing. You too, Mr. Black, but any funny business from you and you'll be joining Mr. Potter."

Passing the job of supporting Angela over to Black, Lupin cautiously approached. Severus glowered at his outstretched hand, and slipped out of McGonagal's grip to stand defiantly on his own, immediately regretting it when a wave of dizziness washed over him and sent him stumbling straight into Lupin.

"Easy," the sandy-haired boy murmured in a surprisingly soothing voice, taking Severus's arm and draping it over his shoulders in order to support him. Hating such close contact with anyone, let alone a _Marauder, _Severus nevertheless knew it was the only thing preventing him from crashing to the ground, and turned his face away and sulked instead of struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry," Lupin whispered in a hallway, when he was sure they were far enough behind the other two that Black wouldn't hear. Severus's head whipped back around, bringing a pounding, nauseating migraine with it. Once he'd steadied him, Lupin continued, "No, really, I am. I. . . I just can't afford to be picky about who I'm friends with-no, that's no excuse, but I am sorry. I'm hardly a brave lion, am I?"

Severus didn't bother to dignify that with a response.


	5. True Colors?

". . .But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

_Because I love you._

But the words didn't come. He just stood there, staring stupidly, swallowing, trying to make his mouth work. She shook her head in disgust and slammed the portrait in his face.

It hurt. _Oh _it hurt. He let out an agonized cry, and kicked the wall as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. Stupid Mauraders. Stupid Mulciber. Stupid _him! _A stupid, slip of the tongue, and he'd lost her forever! He fled down the hall, wiping furiously at his eyes.

He was nearing Myrtle's bathroom when a pained, choking sob echoed loudly through the corridors.

"I-I'll tell James!"

"Don't you get it? He _told _us to. Had to teach you a lesson. A Potter in _Hufflepuff?! _Surely you know what a disgrace that is! And then, defending _Snivellus?! _Maybe a little pity-shag while you're at it? How could you sink so _low? Filthy. Little. Whore!" _

Severus froze. _Pity-shag? With Potter's __**sister?!**_ _For God's sake the kid was __**11! Gross!**_

_"No! Don't!"_

"Shut up, whore! If you're willing to shag that bat, a rat can't be that different. Step up if you ask me!"

"Bats are cute, rats are gross!"

A slap. A scream. A loud crash of impact. Pained sobs. Severus swayed on his feet nauseatingly, clutching the wall to steady himself. But then came the rustling of fabrics and grotesque grunts. His knees buckled under him, and he was a tiny child again, watching his Mummy get hit, then dragged into Father's room, the door slammed shut. . . Mummy crying on the other side of the wall as he sat curled up on his worn mattress, crying too. Wishing he could do something, anything, even if it meant Father's belt.

The child shoved the door open. "Leave her alone!"

But it wasn't his parents. It wasn't their room. The little girl who had defended him, brought justice down on those arrogant prats, helped him to the hospital wing. . . all bruised up, being crushed into the bathroom floor by Pettigrew's fat bulk. Said fat bulk gave one last groan, the expression on his face clearly showing his climax, and smirked up at him. "Knew she shagged you," he sneered, getting up, closing up his trousers. "See you tomorrow, whore. It'll be Padfoot or Moony next." And with that, he shoved past Severus and out the door.

Severus could do nothing but stand there, staring in shock, for several seconds. Sure, Potter was scum, but surely he didn't condone. . . and his own _sister. . ._ The sound of retching brought him out of his thoughts. The girl didn't even bother moving away from the sick she brought up, just laying her face in it and sobbing miserably. He remembered what she'd done for him that afternoon, and supposed he should do the same, but he really was out of his element. He was a Slytherin, not some bleeding-heart Hufflepuff; he knew nothing of. . . comforting. . . someone.

Sighing, he banished the sick away, and cautiously eased down next to her, remembering how sometimes his mother wouldn't want him near her, and prepared to move away if the little girl so wanted. "You okay?" She sniffled, and looked at him with dead eyes for a moment, before flinging herself at him and sobbing hysterically into his chest. He froze in panic, but if he was rigid in her arms, she gave no notice. "Er, ah, here, let's fix your clothes, alright?" She gave no indication that she'd heard him, but didn't protest when he pulled her knickers back up and flicked her robes down into place.

Awkwardly, he stood, pulling her to her feet by her upper-arms, sighing heavily when she simply hung limply. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing." Again no response, just continuing sobs.

**AN: What do you think? Was it okay? I really don't like it, but need help making it better. Please PM/review!**


	6. More ideas

**I've changed a bit with the Mudblood and Punishment chapters, so you might want to reread those.**

Alright, just some more ideas, nothing down solidly enough to actually make a chapter with.

Things Angela does while hanging out with Sev before her rape: making obnoxious popping sounds while he's trying to work on an essay, he jumps and splatters ink all over it, she laughs but lets him borrow a high-quality quill cap that erases what the user pictures being gone in their mind. He tries to scare her away with very clever, wordy insults, she takes out a magic dictionary, looks up most of the words he uses, then laughs when she figures out what he said.

After her rape: She's even more mixed up than she would've been already because she finds some of the boys' porn magazines. Sev finds her naked in his bed, he freaks, orders her to get dressed, and drags her to the hospital wing again. She makes obscene offers. She feels him up, he asks her if she really wants to be like Pettigrew, because _he doesn't like it, _and this makes her cry.

Sirius gets into an argument with Lupin about whether or not it's likely that Snape is molesting Angela. Lupin cites the fact that Snape has a thing for Lily, he pushes Angela away when she gets too grabby, ect, and demands that if Sirius is really so worried, he should bring his concerns to a teacher and let them figure out whether Snape is guilty or not. Sirius talks to Madam Pomphrey; Madam Pomphrey has to respect Angela's confidentiality, and can't say anything that reassures Sirius besides that Snape definitely isn't molesting Angela, that she can't tell him how she knows, and that he shouldn't worry about it. Sirius isn't convinced.

When sneaking out with the other Marauders, Sirius sees Snape with Angela in the hallways after curfew (he's taking her to the hospital wing after finding her in his bed again), overhears Snape saying what happens to child molesters in prison (he's trying everything he can think of to stop her from acting crazy), and this seems to prove Snape's guilt.

He gets into another argument with Lupin, tells Madam Pomphrey about the conversation, but she still can't tell him why he shouldn't worry about Snape, only that he shouldn't. He tells other teachers, but they don't give him the impression that they're going to do anything, so he decides to take things into his own hands and tells Snape about the knot-hole that stuns the Whomping Willow the day of the full moon.

Again, I really don't have any idea of how to write these scenes, so PLEASE help. Review or PM!


End file.
